


Different Kind Of Collab

by hirusen



Series: NateWantsToSeptiplier [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Begging, Bi-Curiosity, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom!Nate, Collars, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Kissing Boys, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Language, Licking, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Manhandling, Mark And Jack Help Him Out, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Nate Is Bi-Curious, Neck Kissing, Nervousness, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Rough Sex, Some Humor, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Mark, Top/Bottom!Sean, Verbal Humiliation, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate was very surprised when Mark offered to help him out; even more so when he finds out that his boyfriend wants to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Kind Of Collab

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching all of the FNAF musicals and the videos both Nate and Mark posted beforehand, I got the thought of: what would it be like if Mark and Nate had sex? And...well...this happened. Don't ask why Jack wanted to be apart of this, he just did. (P.S., I'm also going to be doing a few more stories of Mark/Nate because I just found out about Natemare--Nate's evil half--and I totally have ideas brewing in my head for that!)

Nate sighed as he sat on the couch, a mug of hot cocoa in his hand. His throat wasn't that sore from all of the singing that he needed to drink something hot to soothe his vocal cords, he just wanted it because it was something he hadn't had in a while and was having a little craving for something hot and sweet lately. He glanced to his right when someone joined him and a smile cracked his lips. "Hey, Mark. What's up?" "Not much. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out at my place for a night or two?" "And what? Make a video?" "If you want to, sure. It's just that I don't get much of a chance to actually hang out with you; thought you might want to play some games for fun." Nate chuckled softly. "That does sound fun. Sure, why not?" Mark smiled at him, ruffling his hair for a moment before he got up and headed towards the kitchen to get himself something to eat.

But Nate's mind wouldn't leave the moment that just happened, the ghost of Mark's hand in his hair still echoing on his scalp; he felt as his heartbeat quickened a little bit, a small trace of heat growing on his cheeks. He shook his head in hopes that the thoughts in his head would leave.  _Come on, man. Don't do something to ruin this._ After all, Mark was right; the two of them don't hang out too often and they hardly see each other anyways. Spending some time with the German-Korean sounded like a really good time. Of course, if the other thoughts he was having would leave his mind, that would also be great. See, Nate has a bit of a secret: he's Bi-Curious. It's not something he's told his girlfriend, or any of his friends for that matter, but he's been sort of...fantasizing what it would be like to be with a man. He's never been drawn to any of his closest friends, so he knew that--while attractive by their own means--he wasn't interested in them. Yet a simple touch from Markiplier always drove him mad with desire.

However, Mark's already in a relationship with Jack, so he wasn't going to try and make a move on the other YouTuber. _Though..._ Nathan admits that he's been wondering what the two identify themselves as now; after all, heterosexual is no longer an option.  _Maybe I can find some casual way to bring it up?_ Nate scoffed at his thought.  _Oh yeah, how are you gonna do that, genius? Hey, I was just wondering what you and Jack identify yourselves as sexually, because I've been fantasizing about you and really wanted to know!_ He would smack himself if it wouldn't draw attention to him. So, for now, he waited until they were finished with all the scenes for the last night of the FNAF Musical before going with Mark back to his place.

* * *

And, of course, they get stuck in LA traffic. "Damn...Looks like we might be here awhile." "Mind if I plug in my phone?" Mark shook his head, offering the carjack to the singer. Nate quickly dove into his music and just picked a random playlist, not caring what the hell came up. Until, that is, he realized it was one of his more...'sexier' playlists. Mark cocked a brow as he tried to change it, but Nate stilled as the man's large hand wrapped around his. "I don't mind the music, really. Heh, it actually reminds me of something Jack did a while back...God, he's an evil fucker when he wants to be." "What did he do?" Mentally, Nate was kicking himself.  _Why the fuck are you asking that?! You dipshit!_ "Basically, he dressed in lingerie and gave me a lap dance with a playlist kinda like this one playing in the background."

Mark's reply stunned Nate. Not by what Jack did--though that was still surprising--but by the fact that Mark even told him. "Sean and I are pretty comfortable with our relationship and I personally don't mind talking about it; Jack gets all flustered if I do when he's around, but I know it doesn't actually bother him." Nate swallowed around the lump forming in his throat.  _It's now or never, buddy._ "So, um...what do you guys identify as?" "Sexually?" Mark asked and Nate blushed, glancing his eyes away from Mark. "Well...I've always been Bisexual; been a closet Bisexual until Jack and I started our relationship. Jack, we thought, was also Bi, but it turns out that he's actually Demisexual." "Really?" Nate asked, interested. Mark nodded his head. "He didn't actually become attracted to me until we got to know each other a lot better--it was around the time that the whole Septiplier ship started." Nate hummed as he moved his eyes from the endless cars in front of them back to Mark. "Why did you two start dating?"

Mark thought about it for a moment, his face serious and Nathan worried that he may have crossed a line. "We became a couple, in all sincerity, because Jack had become lonely. He and his girlfriend had grown distant and they had chose to take a break. Neither one tried to rekindle the relationship and it wasn't long after that that I noticed Jack started to show signs of separation anxiety; he really didn't like being away from me for too long and he was on Skype with me almost every night to talk. It was when I flew him to LA to visit me that he told me about the break-up. I, in turn, had been dipping into the Septiplier fandom--and fanfiction--and read the reasons why Jack and I would make a good couple; none of them were wrong. I told Jack this and a little while after, he kinda confessed that he wanted to be in a relationship with me; I wanted the same thing and here we are today." Nate felt a little bad for Jack upon hearing the tale; Nate's had lonely points in his life too, and he knows how bad they can suck. "You two are always so happy, it makes me kinda jealous."

"Is your relationship not going well?" Nate waved his hand. "No, we're fine, it's just..." He trailed off, getting Mark's attention as he was finally able to get onto the exit to get to his place. "What?" Nathan sighed, casting his eyes away from the warm man driving and out the window. "Nate," Mark started, taking a hold of the singer's hand, "you can tell me what's on your mind. I won't judge you." The concern and honesty in Mark's voice made Nate give in. "For a while now, I've been...fantasizing about being with men. And you've caught my...curiosity, I guess." "...You're Bi-Curious." Nate blushed and nodded his head, still unable to look at Mark. "How far have your fantasies gone?" Nate jumped out of his skin at the question.

"What?!" Nate nearly shouted as his head snapped to look at Mark. "How far have they gone?" "Why do you want to know?" "You said that I've got you curious; I want to help you out." Nate sighed. He should have known that this was something Mark would do; the man's too caring and giving to not want to help in some small way. "Well...very far." "As in you've fantasized about having sex with me." That wasn't a question and it made Nate blush bright crimson. Even more so as his words echoed in his mind, taking note of how deep and rich and so tantalizing his baritone voice sounds; it made his toes curl a little. "...Let me talk to Jack when we get to my place." "What? Jack's here?" Mark nodded his head as he turned onto his street. "Came to visit; he'll be here for another three days." "Mark, as much as I appreciate the offer, I don't want you to cheat on Jack." Mark looked at him confused. "Cheat?" "Even if it's a one night stand, I still consider it cheating and I don't want you to do something like this if Jack's here." "So you'd be more comfortable with it if he wasn't?"

"No! I--" Nate sighed. "I'm saying, I don't want to ruin your relationship nor do I want any kind of tension between you two. Besides, I'm sure that I'll find someone else who catches my curiosity." Mark pulled into his driveway and turned off the car, but he kept the doors locked. Nate got worried. "And how long do you think it will be before that happens?" Nate dropped his eyes. "Let me talk to Jack; if he doesn't like it, then we won't do anything." "If he doesn't mind?" Nate questioned. "Then we'll take things upstairs." "But...you two don't have any...you know...plans?" Nate asked, totally embarrassed. Mark chuckled softly. "Jack's not a patient man, but I can make him be." His tone sent a thrill down Nate's spine; he really hoped Jack was okay with this.

* * *

"Hey, Mark! Oh. Hi Nate!" Jack chipped as he turned around on the couch, watching a movie he's already seen at least a thousand times. "What brings you here?" "I invited him to just hang out and play some games with, but..." Mark trailed off, waiting for Sean to have his attention fully on him. "I found out that Nate has his curiosity fixed on me." Jack hummed, clearly understanding what his boyfriend meant by that. "How far?" "Sex, it appears." Nate's nerves were jumping all over the place with the duo's short answers. "Is any of that curiosity directed at me, by chance?" Jack asked, surprising Nate. "Well...yes, but why do you ask?" Sean grinned playfully at Nate. "Mark! I have a confession!" "Yeah? And what's that?" "Nate's cute!" Nate was nearly as red as Mark's hair, but the half-Korean laughed warmly. "I see! So, I'm taking that you want to join us?" Jack hummed and Nate was so confused and nervous he was shocked that neither his heart or head hadn't exploded at this point. "A-Are you two serious?" Mark nodded his head, caressing Nate's cheek with his hand. "It's why I wanted to ask him; even if he didn't want in, I knew he would be okay with us having sex. He knows I'm too devoted to him to ever actually cheat on him, even by your definition of it; it would just be me helping out a friend, nothing more."

Though his nerves have still yet to calm, at least he didn't have to worry too much about his heart leaping out of his chest. "Come on." Mark said as Jack leapt over the edge of the couch, rushing upstairs as Mark took Nate's hand in his, leading him up to his room.  _This is really happening..._ The thought was still processing as Mark released his hand after they entered his bedroom. "Chica, come on, girl. Let's go downstairs. Come on, puppy!" He cooed to his beautiful puppy, a chuckle seeping out of him as Chica rushed to greet the new face. "Hi, Chica. Aren't you a little cutie?" Nate smiled as he petted her for a minute before she went back to Mark, following him out of the room and downstairs. As they waited for Mark to come back, Sean curled his arms around Nate's waist, nuzzling his back. "Are you taller than Mark?" "I think we're the same height; he's 5' 10" isn't he?" Jack nodded his head, releasing Nate as they heard Mark returning to the room.

"Now, before we start anything, I wanna make sure your gonna be comfortable with a few things and set some ground rules." Nate nodded his head, waiting for Mark to continue. "Jack and I did have plans, yes, but we don't mind extending them to include you. First off, you aren't going to be topping either one of us; you can be in control of kissing, handjobs, and blowjobs, but once it goes past that, you will submit to your partner at the time. We've explored some kinks that Jack has--myself as well--and he wanted to be my little pet tonight; all that entails, this time, is being collared along with some biting on both sides." Mark paused when Nate opened his mouth. "Is it enough to break the skin?" Mark shook his head. "No, it's hard enough that you feel a small amount of pain, but no marks; at least not on you. You comfortable with everything so far?"

Nate nodded his head. "...Can I, um..." He started, unsure of how he should ask this. "Do you mind if your a little rough with me?" "Has that been part of your fantasy before?" Nate nodded, his cheeks getting redder than he thought they could. "I most certainly will; Jack won't be. It's not that he's bad at giving rough sex, it's just that I'm topping both of you so I feel that's something I personally should be doing." As all of this sunk in, Nate realized that the duo was watching him and his reaction, especially Mark; Nathan imagines that he will bottom for Sean now and then, but for the most part, he's the Alpha in the bedroom. A small swallow helped calm his jittering nerves as he looked Mark dead in the eyes. "Alright." "One more thing before we begin; even though it's only collars, this is a bondage situation. Jack and I have set a 'color' system so that my sanity stays intact." "What have you used?" "Jack's are pink, blue, and red; mine is the normal green, yellow, red. Since you are new to all of this, I want you to use my colors. In short, green means your fine, yellow means to slow things down and we'll check in on you, red means everything stops. If you ever feel uncomfortable, scared, or unsafe, you tell us using the colors, okay? The last thing either of us wants to do is hurt you."

"I'm not sure if I'm nervous or aroused by the fact that you two do enough bondage to have a system." Jack giggled. "He set this up when I wanted to explore a whole list of kinks." "That must have been fun." Nate spoke, his voice playful and that reassured Mark that he was going to be okay. "I'm gonna get a few other things; Jack?" The Irishman nodded his head as they watched Mark leave the room again. "Where's he going?" "Getting the stuff fer aftercare. Mark's a really good lover; making sure that yer okay during and after sex is just something he does naturally." "What does he usually get?" "A small bowl of hot water and a wash cloth; the water's gonna be warm by the time we're finished. Plus, he might give ya a massage afterwards; when he's rough, he's rough, but he wants to get you comfortable again afterward by loosening your body back up." Nate chewed on his lower lip a little. "Hey, trust me when I say everything will be alright; just remember yer colors and everything will be fine. Mark's gonna take good care of us." "That I will." Mark spoke as he re-entered the room, the bowl of water Jack mentioned in his hand before it was set on the nightstand.

Suddenly, Nate's mind had snapped everything into focus and a wave of desire washed over him. He was going to have sex with Mark and Sean. "Alright, you two, shirts off." They did as instructed as Mark walked over to his closest, reaching inside a little storage area on the right side and pulled out two, black collars. They were leather and looked like dog collars, but even Nate could tell that these weren't meant for actual dogs. Jack almost eagerly made his way to Mark, a smile on the other man's lips as he put the collar on Jack; Mark then walked over to Nate and went behind him. The singer was surprised at how nice the leather felt on his neck as Mark fastened the collar on. "Not too tight?" It was a little loose, though Nate didn't mind it. "It's good." Mark ran his hand through Nate's black hair before he lead him to his bed, Jack quickly following. Nate watched as Jack stripped out of his jeans and underwear--he wasn't wearing socks when Mark brought Nate home--and crawled onto the bed, already on his hands and knees and nuzzling his face into Mark's hip.

"Heh, be patient, Kitten. Daddy will be with you in a minute." Jack whined a little. "But, Daddy..!" "Hush, Kitten. Daddy has a playmate for you if you behave." Jack mewled happily at the idea and sat back on his legs, waiting for Mark and Nate to join him. He was already getting hard. Mark nimbly undid the button of Nate's jeans, slowly pulling the zipper down as he placed small kisses to his neck. "Mark..! Mmm..." "Sh. I've got you, Nate. You're alright." Finally the zipper was pulled all the way down and Mark knelt down, his hands coiled around the top of both Nate's pants and his underwear; as Mark tugged the clothing down, he placed little butterfly kisses to his thighs, making his legs jump and twitch each time. Nate stepped out of his clothing, quick to removed his socks, and crawled into the bed with Jack. "This is Nate. He's a little shy so be good, okay Kitten?" Jack hummed had he scooted a little closer to Nate, licking his cheek like a cat. "Now, you kitties play nice, okay?" Jack hummed again while Nate just nodded, the duo watching as Mark stripped out of his shirt and undid his jeans, his eyes never leaving them as he stood next to the bed. Jack nuzzled his face into Nate's neck and started to lick the skin there, causing the singer to shiver and let out a little moan.

Nate responded as he ran his hand up Jack's thigh, leaning in to place some licks of his own onto the other man's skin. They did this for a little bit, Jack starting to go down Nate's chest, forcing the other American to shift to the middle of the bed and lean back on his hands, exposing his chest to Jack. "Mngh! Mmm..." Nate jumped at first when Sean licked his nipple, but relaxed and started to softly moan as he kept doing it, his arousal becoming more and more clear. They both heard a grunt and Nate glance up to Mark, another moan leaving his lips. Mark had his jeans off his body and was palming himself through his underwear as he watched the two men before him, his brown eyes filled with lust. Nathan began to pant as Jack wouldn't let up licking his nipples and whined, making Jack pause as he glance up at him. Sean nuzzled his face into Nate's chest, making a noise at almost sounded like a purr, before he gently tugged on Nate's arms, pulling him back up and into Jack's frame. The YouTuber quickly retaliated, hungrily sucking on Jack's neck, leaving trails of kisses and licks down his throat and collarbone, attacking his harden buds just like he was moments before.

Sean's response was instant, letting out a keen mewl as he offered more of his torso to Nate. He ran his hands up Jack's sides, making him shiver and moan. Jack's hand had trailed down Nate's chest as he gave his torso more attention and suddenly Nate mewled. Jack smiled and purred into Nate's shoulder as he began stroking his member, kissing his neck and cheek in turns. Nate spread his legs as he fell back onto his hands, letting his eyes follow Jack as he went down, his hot breath ghosting over the head of his penis before Nate let out a rather loud moan. Jack was licking the head of his cock, long and slow, flattening his tongue against the slit as he did. Nate's body began to tremble at this point, the pleasure starting to overwhelm him as he could do nothing but moan and pant, gasping for air any chance he got. "J-Jack..! Ahhaa...!" His toes were curling from the hot desire searing his veins, his heart hammering in his chest as he let out another moan. Again, Nate let out a sharp whine and Sean paused, not wanting to make Nate have a sensory overload. He gasped when everything stopped, his body trembling hard as he panted for air. Jack crawled into his lap and rubbed his cheek against Nate's. "You okay?" Nate nodded after he swallowed, trying to regain some control over his heartbeat and breathing.

"I've just never played like this before..." Jack smiled softly to Nate. "I told Daddy that I would be good." "That you are, but...I wanna to play with you too." Jack groaned at Nate's words, nuzzling his throat. "Sorry, I tend to get a little eager." Nate smiled and gently licked Jack's cheek; he was enjoyed the way his stubble felt against his tongue and skin. Jack crawled out of his lap and leaned back, exposing all of himself to Nate. The singer was nervous as he lowered his head down, gently licking a trail down to the Irishman's member. Once there, he gave an experimental lick of the underside and Jack jolted a little bit, but he didn't protest so Nate continued to do this. Once his nerves had calmed, he lapped at the tip, getting a low mewl from Jack, but it wasn't one that sounded like he wasn't enjoying Nate's treatment. And for that, the man was grateful; after all, this is the first time he's doing...well, anything with a man. He alternated between licking the underside of Jack's dick and the head of it before he took all of Sean into his mouth. Sean moaned as his hips bucked up a little bit, quickly going back to their place so he didn't choke Nate, but it was a very obvious sign that Nate was doing a good job.

He bobbed his head up and down for a moment before he gave a hard suck at the base of Jack's cock, a loud, almost wanton moan escaping him.  _Okay, so here...and here..._ Nate made mental notes as he sucked and licked Jack's erection like it had turned into a lollipop, eagerly lapping up the beads of pre-come from the tip. Nate felt as Jack's hand went into his hair and gave a rather hard tug; in response, Nathan pulled off Jack's cock and bit his side. It wasn't enough to leave any kind of mark or indent, but his message was clear: don't pull that hard. He guessed it would be the equivalent of pulling a cat's tail because Jack was quick to apologize, threading his fingers through his midnight locks several times. Jack massaged his scalp in a form of forgiveness and Nate purred a little, nuzzling his nose against Sean's thigh before going back to sucking his cock. "Mmm...Nate, I'm close..!" It was then that the singer pulled off and let Jack go back to licking his own member, a lusty moan leaving him. His hand found its way into Jack's green hair and he gripped a handful tight enough to still Jack; he released his hair and pulled him up by his chin, letting his mouth devour his throat, Sean mimicking as Nate's hand gripped both of their cocks, pressing them together as he stroked them. Their moans mingled together as they got louder, both of them panting until they climaxed together, Nate biting Jack's neck as the Irishman clung to his shoulders for dear life, their seed mixing together as it painted their chests.

As they came down from the high--Nate releasing his grip on them both--the singer fell onto his side, trying to catch his breath. Jack tenderly pushed his hip so that he rolled onto his back and lapped up the cum, getting at the tip of his cock first so he wouldn't get too sensitive. Nate pulled on Jack's arm until he was hovering above him before he pushed himself up and licked up the ropes of seed off Sean's body, he too getting at his member first so his mind wouldn't get overwhelmed. Jack curled into Nate's side as he peppered his shoulder and cheek with little kisses and licks, comforting Nate as his body still trembled. Of course, Nate's attention was fully on Mark as he suddenly yanked Jack away from him and pressed him firmly against his muscled body. "Did my kitties have fun playing?" Nate nodded his head as Jack tried to nuzzle Mark's throat, though it was a tough feat from the way he was formed against his boyfriend's body. Mark bucked into Sean, and the man lurched forward with a moan, his head falling back onto Mark's shoulder. The German-Korean released his hold on Jack and Nate saw why the Irishman moaned; Mark was completely hard.

He reached over to the nightstand and opened the top drawer, pulling out a bottle of lubricant before closing it. Jack took a hold of Mark's arm and tugged him closer, kissing him deeply as his coiled his arms around his shoulders. "Now, now, Kitten. No need to be so eager." Mark said as he pulled off his boxer-briefs, climbing onto the bed with his arms full of Sean, but Nate got a clear view of Mark's member and moaned. "Heh, does Nate want Daddy's cock too?" Nate mewled, rubbing his cheek against Mark's palm when he cupped his face. "Daddy!" Jack whined and Mark smiled warmly to him. "It's alright, Kitten, Daddy's not gonna keep you waiting long." Mark wiggled the bottle of lube between his fingers. "Why don't you get ready for Daddy?" Jack snatched the bottle out of Mark's hands like a child would a toy, making Fischbach chuckle as he made his way over to Nathan. Nate leaned back into Mark's chest as he held him from behind, gently stroking his hand up and down Nate's thigh, his breath hot in his ear as he licked the shell of it. "What's your color?" "Green." Mark smiled into his neck before both of their eyes were drawn to Sean when he moaned.

He was fingering himself open, two fingers already in as he pumped them in and out of his hole vigorously, his mouth slightly agape from pleasure. "Daddy wants to hear you, Kitten." At Mark's words, the soft sounds Jack was making were gone, replaced by needy gasps and whimpers. "Daddy! Mmm...fuck, I want you in me!" "Bet you can already feel me inside of you; my thick cock stretching you even wider. How badly do you want me in you, Kitten?" Jack keened as he added a third finger, his member almost fully hard again. "So fucking badly! Daddy, please! I can't wait any longer!" With a kiss to the nape of Nate's neck, Mark released him and made his way over to Jack, taking position behind him as he removed his fingers from his ass. Mark quickly opened up the bottle of lube--the cap was only closed enough so it didn't leak--and squeezed some onto his dick, quickly coating it before he encircled his arm around Jack's waist to hold him in place and in one, single thrust, was buried to the hilt inside of him; Jack's back bowed as he nearly screamed a moan, his eyes rolling into the back of his head slightly. His head lolled back and just rested on Mark's shoulder, mouth still agape, as the man set a fast and hard pace, the arm around his waist moving up to his chest and was pressing him against his body as Sean turned into a fountain for wanton moans and screams.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Right there! Oh, fuck, Daddy! Right there, please! Please! Oh fuck!" Mark growled and Nate moaned with Jack; his voice had dropped a whole octave from his arousal and holy shit did he sound so fucking good! If Nate thought Mark was dominating before, that voice he has now defiantly removed any doubts he had that Mark was the one in charge in the bedroom. "Don't stop! Oh, my fucking--aahhh! Shit, fuck me harder, Daddy! Please!" Mark bit Jack's shoulder as he bucked harder into him, changing his angle slightly and wow. Jack had lost all ability to form coherent words outside of 'yes', 'fuck', and 'Daddy'. In fact, he was just chanting 'Daddy' in a desperate voice as Mark barely pulled out of him as he thrusted. Nate, watching the duo in front of him, was jerking himself off, getting off on watching Mark and Jack have sex as well as the sounds Jack was making. Mark's eyes snapped to Nate and a coy smirk spread his lips. "You enjoying the show, Nate? You like watching me fuck my cute little Kitten?" Nate moaned and nodded his head, tightening his grip on himself. "Have a bit of a Voyeurism kink, don't you?" Nate blushed. "Don't worry. I don't blame you; Sean is pretty sexy when I'm banging him out like this, huh Kitten? You like when Daddy fucks your ass like this?" "Yes! Oh, Daddy, fuck yes! Deeper!" Mark chuckled into Jack's neck, doing as he asked and was rewarded with a loud scream. "Fuck! Daddy, I'm gonna come!" Nate was panting just as hard as Sean, whimpers and groans escaping his mouth as he tried so hard to not just climax right then and there. "Fuck, Daddy! Daddy, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..!" "Scream my name, Kitten." "Fuck, f...uck..! Oh God, oh shit! Fuck, fuck, shit...Oh fuck  **MARK!** "

Sean bellowed on the top of his lungs as he came, his body convulsing from the force of his orgasm, Mark groaning loudly as he spilled his seed into Jack, his teeth digging into his neck; the sight had Nate following suit, grunting loudly as he shot his sperm into the back of his hand and on his chest, bucking his hips into his tight grip. The trio slowly drifted down from their high--twice now for Nate and Jack--and Mark carefully pulled out of Sean, a trail of his jizz leaking down Jack's thigh. "You okay?" Jack hummed as he caught his breath, falling onto his hands and knees. "Nate? You doing good?" Mark's voice sounded a little far away, but Nate gave him a weak thumbs up, still stuck in the high of his second orgasm. For the first time in what seemed like forever to Nate, he laughed; it was bubbly and he almost sounded like he was drunk, but it was genuine, happy laughter. "Oh...I didn't think this would be so much fun." The duo he was sharing the bed with joined in with his laughter. "We aren't done with you yet, Nate. But, I'm glad you're enjoying this." Nathan glanced to his fellow YouTubers and saw the shared smile they wore, returning it. "I'm pretty sure that I won't need to masturbate for a long while." "Well, neither one of us has given ourselves any kind of sexual satisfaction in a long while, so I'm fairly confident that you'll be sexed out for at least a week." Nate released another pop of gleeful laughter before he crawled over to Jack.

The Irish-blood was still on his hands and knees, but he quickly kissed Nate, gently nibbling on his lower lip. As they kissed, Mark removed the collar around Sean's neck, which Nate noted instantly when he attacked the man's neck and didn't find the leather that was once there against his lips. They pulled apart and Mark reached to remove the collar around Nate's neck, but the singer caught his hand with his own, the duo looking at him confused. "I...like wearing it." He felt as his cheeks gained a little color, but then Mark's hand cupped one of them, getting his attention. "If you like it, then you can wear it until we're done, ok?" Nate smiled to the German-Korean, leaning into his palm a little bit as he rubbed his thumb against his cheekbone. "Look at ya, Nate. So messy." Jack teased as he traced a few fingers along the singer's side, his eyes following the trail of cum that rested on his chest. "Says the one leaking cum from his ass." Sean giggled softly, knowing that Nate wasn't wrong. "Still...let's clean ya up a little." Jack spoke as he quickly lapped up the few drops of cum from the tip of his penis, causing a sharp breath to escape Nathan, before he licked the line of seed off of his toned chest in one go, swallowing it.

The simple act had sparked Nate's libido again and he yanked Jack closer to him, turning him around before he started to make a trail of kisses down his back, following his spine. Sean moaned as Nate's tongue was lapping up the seed from his thigh and moments later he was eating out his ass, eagerly licking up Mark's spunk from his hole. "Fuck...yer an eager one, 'ren't ya?" Jack whined as Nate tried to get all of the cum inside of his entrance. Finally, he moved away and swallowed, his face twisting slightly. "Is it bad?" Sean asked and Nate shook his head. "It just feels strange going down; feels weird on my tongue too..." Jack smiled to him. "Ya get use ta it quick." Nathan took in Sean's words as he pressed more kisses and licks to his skin, pausing when the Irishman turned around and pushed him onto his back. "As much as I would love ta have a little more fun with ya, this did all happen because Mark offered ta help ya out; don't want ta deny him that pleasure." Sean leaned down and kissed Nate softly, dressing his face with butterfly kisses before he moved off of the singer and Mark filled the space he was once in. Nate spread his legs a little more subconsciously to make room for the larger man, a little playful grin on the German-Korean's lips as he did. "Now things really start to heat up, so if you do feel scared or unsafe, you tell us with your colors, alright?" The muscular male above him questioned and Nate dipped his head in understanding, his hands tracing up Mark's arms to come to a stop on his broad shoulders.

Mark caressed Nathan's cheek with his hand as he leaned down and kissed him. At first it was soft, gentle, letting him get use to being kissed by a man before he traced his lower lip with his tongue, waiting for the smaller man to part them before he shot his slick muscle into his mouth. Nate moaned as Mark deepened the kiss even further, pressing his body closer as they almost hungrily sucked face. Yeah, he and Jack had been kissing, but those were quick, chaste, similar to ones you'd give to family members; Mark kissed him like his girlfriend did, like a lover would. Hungry passion flooded Mark's veins as he heard Nate groan under him, his bent legs pressing into his sides in an attempt to get him closer. As they shared kisses, Nate felt as Mark's member start to stir to life and he groaned into his mouth, his own organ getting more blood to it. Every now and then, Fischbach would buck into Nate's hip, rubbing his thick cock against his skin and earned a little whine from Nate every time. Nate buried his fingers into Mark's hair as he left his lips and went for his neck, sucking and nipping and kissing every patch of skin his lips and teeth could find. Nathan, as it turns out, has a very sensitive neck as each thing Mark did to the column of skin caused his breath to hitch and the rest of his form to twitch. He felt at the muscled body he was clinging to slid down a little bit and moments later, he cried out as Mark's hot lips and tongue latched onto one of his hardened buds. Pleasure and desire was flooding his blood and mind in a torrent, feeling suddenly overwhelmed as Mark moved from his nipples and down his body, leaving spots of kisses and nips as he went.

Mark nuzzled his face against Nate's inner thigh, lapping and sucking on the soft flesh there as he listened to the singer become more and more aroused. Mark knew what he wanted to do to Nate, but he was slightly worried that he might not be comfortable with it; however, Nathan's hand gripped a fistful of his red hair and yanked. It wasn't enough that he had pulled out some of Markiplier's hair, but it was enough to elect a gasp from the man; he must have picked up that he and Jack like pain to a certain level. Praying that Nate would be okay with his evil little plan, Mark placed one last wet kiss to his thigh and Nate screamed as the man's hot mouth enveloped his erection, sucking hard. Nate felt his back arch off the bed and his toes curl as Mark bobbed his head, keeping a steady suction on his dick as he hiked one of his legs onto his shoulder, letting him get more of Nate into his mouth. "Fuck, Mark! Oh...fuck..!" The hand he didn't have in the man's hair was desperately grasping the sheets, trying to keep himself grounded in the rapids of bliss he was threatened to be swept up by. Having already come twice, Nate knew he was becoming more and more sensitive to every new sensation and stimulation placed onto his body, but the euphoria was like nothing he's ever felt before, even when he and his girlfriend had some very vigorous sex. And damn was Mark good with his tongue, holy fuck. A few minutes into the blowjob and Nate was already feeling his balls start to pull up; his mouth was useless to warn Mark of this because it could produce nothing but high whimpers and throaty groans of pleasure. With a loud scream, Nate's body tensed and his back bowed as he shot his seed deep in Mark's throat, the man not even surprised or startled by the sudden orgasm; in fact as Nate was coming down from the high, he faintly heard Mark reaching to get the lube, popping the cap open and squeezing some onto his fingers before tossing it to the side.

"Nghhaahh..! Haaa, fuck! M-Mark! Oh go--" Nate choked on the last part as the finger that had been circling his entrance was slowly pushed inside, an odd burn accompanying it. His leg was still on Mark's shoulder as he sat up a little more, changing the angle and damn, did that feel strangely good. The burn was starting to fade as Fischbach leaned down and kissed the singer roughly, gently tugging on his lower lip with his teeth. A panting Nate quickly snatched hold of any part of Mark that he could reach as said man added another digit, stretching his hole even more as be started to pump them in and out instead of just wiggling them like he was seconds ago. "Breathe, Nathan, breathe." He did as he was tenderly told to do and soon, his near hyperventilation calmed into gasps and soft huffs. "Good boy." Mark praised and rewarded Nate with another kiss before he scissored his fingers, opening him up even more. When Mark added a third finger into his ass, Nate felt his heart slam into his rib cage; it wasn't from fear at finally realizing just how large Mark was, it was excitement. He was finally going to live out his fantasy with Mark and that made him moan eagerly. "Heh, the moment you've been waiting for, huh? Is the anticipation making you excited, Nate?" Nate hummed as Mark removed his fingers and moved his hooked leg off his shoulder, setting himself between Nate's thighs. "I'm going to push it in, alright?" Nate nodded his head, hands on Mark's wide shoulders as the man's arms rested on either side of his body, steadying himself before he carefully pushed his hips forward, the tip of his member pressing against and then going inside of his hole. He kept the penetration slow, his eyes never leaving Nate's face as he did, watching from for any signs of discomfort or fear; he knows there a level that shows up when someone bottoms for the first time, and that was present on the singer's face, but it didn't go past that.

A soft gasp left Nate's throat when Mark was fully seated inside of him, pausing in his actions to let Nate become familiar with the new sensations assaulting his brain. Nate's fingernails dug into the meat of Mark's shoulders as he tried to take deep breathes; good lord, Mark was big. A  _lot_ bigger than Nate has fantasied about; yeah, he felt a little proud of himself as he had gotten the length of it right, but the girth had been wrong. "You okay?" Nate hummed as he could at last take a lungful of air and begin to let his body relax. Nate felt fingers not belonging to Mark stroke his face and glanced up, Jack looking at him with a small level of concern in his eyes. "I'm okay, really. Mark's just...wow..." Named man chuckled. "Jack said the same thing the first time he laid eyes on it." The Irishman playfully smacked Mark's arm. "You ass." "I know I am, Baby." Nate groaned at the sound of Mark's voice; he had purposefully lowered it another octave and man did that do evil things to Nate's body. Mark smirked as he leaned down, licking the shell of Nate's ear before he huskily whispered, "Do you like how I sound, Nate?" "Fuck..." Was all that could get out as he groaned, feeling as more of his blood went downstairs. "I'm going to move now. Tell me if it hurts, Nate, okay?" "Okay..." He repeated as he relaxed his body as much was he could as Mark pulled back until only the tip was still in before he pushed forward. Nate's face twisted slightly, a face Mark knew well; he kept his pace slow, letting the singer grow use to the sparks of pleasure he was feeling with each thrust.

Once he had gotten use to the feeling of Mark's large dick thrusting in and out of him, he curled his arms around the man's neck, lifting himself up a little bit to kiss him. "You can go faster..." Fischbach saw that there was another word that wanted to leave Nate's lips, but his nerves was preventing him from saying it; at least for now. Mark hooked one of his hands under the bend of Nate's leg and raised it, smiling softly to the man under him as he not only went faster, but deeper as well thanks to the new angle. "Fuck...Mmm, fuck..!" Nate whimpered as he voluntarily lifted his other leg and locked his ankles together around Mark's waist, once again changing the angle and... "Fuck! Oh, shit..!" Judging by Sharp's reaction, Mark was getting close to the spot he wanted to hit, but he would wait; after all, he did plan to change things up for Nate in a minute. Having set a faster pace, Nate felt as pure heat washed over his body, sending pleasant tingles up and down his spine; suddenly, Mark pulled out and Nate whined. "What--" "Sh, it's alright. I just want to move you into a new position." Mark said as he unhooked Nathan's legs from his waist and flipped him onto his stomach. Nate glanced up at him over his shoulder, confused. "On your hands and knees, Nate." His tone left no room to argue and honestly, with his voice that deep and driving him mad with lust, Nate didn't think he would even try. Getting into position, the YouTuber felt as Mark's large, warm hands traveled up his sides, over his shoulders, and down his arms, placing wet, open mouth kisses to the nook of his neck and shoulder.

With a swift thrust he was back inside and Nate moaned in wanting. The hot body that was flush against his own pulled away and Nate felt as two fingers hooked themselves into the gap between his neck and the collar and Mark pulled. No longer on his hands, Nate screamed as the change in position angled him just right and Mark had slammed into his sweet spot. "Fuck, Daddy!" Mark growled and pulled on the collar a little bit harder, knowing that he was slightly choking Nate by doing this, but fuck did he look good like this; on his knees, back bowed, head falling back, and his arms at his sides, unsure of what to do with them as he chanted 'Daddy' like it was the only thing he was ever taught to say. Nate reached behind him until his hand touched the arm that was gripping his collar and gripped it tightly, feeling as the muscles in Mark's arm flexed and relaxed with each thrust. "Harder, Daddy! I want it harder!" Mark yanked Nate back by his collar and bit his neck. "Then beg for it, Nate." Nate whimpered. "Please, Daddy! Please fuck me harder!" Mark smiled into his skin before he extended his arm again, getting Nate back into position. "Good boy." Mark spoke as he bucked hard into Nate, earning another scream from him. As the hot desire sparked and danced in his veins, Nate felt his free hand trail down his own chest and was on his member, stroking himself roughly in time with Mark's thrusts. "Heh, look at my dirty little boy. Is my filthy little bitch putting on a good show for my Baby?" Nate moaned and nodded his head, eyes half-lidded as they locked with Sean's, who was getting himself off at the same rhythm Fischbach was pounding into Nate.

"Fuck, Daddy! I'm gonna come!" Nate whimpered as he circled his thumb around the slit of his cock, seeing that Jack was just as close to release as he was. Mark pounded into Nate's prostate even harder, electing heated cries and wanton moans from his throat. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Oh fuck,  _MARK_!  **FUCK!** " Nate bellowed as he came hard, feeling as Mark pulled him back again with his collar, his teeth lightly digging into his flesh as he gave one last hard, deep buck before he too spilled his seed inside of Nate. Almost distantly, the duo heard as Jack followed them into bliss, crying out both of their names. As they came down from their climaxes, Mark released his hold on Nate's collar and wrapped an arm around his waist before he pulled out, carefully lowering Nate down onto the sheets. Nathan whimpered as his heated skin touched the surprisingly cool sheets, a smile weakly coming onto his lips as he felt Mark pepper his back and shoulders with kisses. "Holy...I-I can't even...put into words how good that was, Mark." Nate said in between heavy breaths, trying to gather his thoughts again so he could think properly. "Damn...Maybe we should invite Nate over more often." Jack spoke as he raked a hand through his hair, a trail of his own seed marking his chest. "Why, Baby?" "Because ya look so fucking sexy fucking him like that. Shit, I nearly came from the sounds he was makin' alone." Nate arched a brow, but Mark chuckled warmly. "Heh, well, with your Aural kink, I knew you'd enjoy listening; you pervert."

Jack and the others laughed. "What's an Aural kink?" Nate asked Mark as he rolled onto his side, looking into his brown eyes. "It's when a person gets sexually aroused or excited by sound. It can be anything from music to sex noises; in Jack's case, it's my voice. Though, it seems that he likes yours too." Nate glanced up to Jack and smiled when he saw him blush. "Well, you did say I was cute." Nate said as he pushed himself up and crawled over to Sean, leaning down and lapped up the trail of white off his torso. He swallowed it down right before he kissed Jack deeply, letting one of his fingers trace a few lines down the side of his body. "Nate..." Jack breathed when they pulled apart, surging forward and pushing the singer onto his back, hovering over him. Nate reached up and cupped Jack's cheek, brushing his thumb over the bone. "Sean, I...I want you to take me." "Ya sure?" Nate nodded his head and Sean grinned lovingly to the man under him. Reaching over him, Jack grabbed the bottle of lube and gently tugged the other American up by the collar around his neck. Jack, already getting hard again from the idea of having sex with Nate, got a small pile of lube into his hand and stroked his hardening length a few times before he smirked and moved his hand in between Nathan's legs. Something caught between a gasp and a moan left Nate's mouth as Jack pushed two fingers into his hole, thrusting them in and out. His body shook as the heightened pleasure from coming so many times slammed into his body, whines and soft breaths escaping as Jack fucked him with his fingers.

"Sean...please..!" The Irish-blood offered a warm grin before he pulled his digits out of Nate, both of them covered in Mark's cum. "Ya look so beautiful with Mark's seed leaking out o' yer tight little arse like that; can't wait ta fill ya up with mine." Nathan groaned at the filth coming from Jack's mouth into his ear, hissing softly as he tugged on his gauge with his teeth. Jack lifted Nate to straddle his lap, letting him hover above his dick as he locked their eyes together. "Ready?" Nate nodded his head and bit down on his lower lip as he sunk onto Jack's member; he was nearly as big has he fantasized Mark being and was only about half an inch shorter than Mark and Goddamn did his dick feel great. Sean had a tight hold on Nate's hips, making sure that he was fully seated and had adjusted to the difference between him and his boyfriend before pulling him until only the tip was inside then slamming him back down. "Fuck! Fuck..!" The singer whined as Jack kept his pace slow, but was bouncing him hard and deep, the angle he was at making Jack's dick score on his prostate each time he came back down into his lap. His toes curled as he felt nothing but pure heat, the type of pleasure that feels so good it's almost too much to take. "Go faster! Fuck, Jack go faster!" Sean growled a little as he dug his teeth into Nate's neck, giving him a light hickey. "Fuck...sorry about that." Sharp smiled as he coiled his arms around Sean's neck. "It's alright; I'll just have to get you one in return." Without any other warning, Nate nuzzled his face into Jack's neck, placing several kisses to the area before he bit the flesh there hard, electing a soft moan from Jack as Nate sucked on the bite, darkening it.

In response to being bitten like that, Jack sped up, a sudden cry of desire leaving Nate as he now barely pulled out of him, pounding into his sweet spot fast and hard. "Jack! I'm gonna come..! Fuck, don't stop!" Sean snared his lips with his own set, swallowing up Nathan's cries until he yanked his face away as he climaxed and his back bowed, hot desire washing through his body; Jack wasn't far behind as Nate's inner walls clamped down on his penis when he thrusted into him, the pleasure finally becoming too much and he spilled himself in Nate, burying his lips into his neck and shoulder with wet kisses. Mark took a hold of Nate's waist and carefully pulled him off Jack's dick and out of his lap. He was placed onto his hands and knees and he keened has Mark spread his butt cheeks and started to eat out his ass, hungrily licking up both Jack's and his own load from his tight heat. "And here I thought you already tasted good." Mark hushed into the base of his spine once he had cleaned Nate out with his tongue, the singer trembling from both the aftershocks of his orgasm and the pleasure from Mark expertly eating his ass. Mark turned Nate so he was sitting on the bed before he turned his attention to his love, running a hand up Jack's body. Sean squeaked slightly when Mark grabbed him by the back of his neck and yanked him up, putting him on his chest right in front of Fischbach's hardening love-rod, his ass in the air.

"Daddy wants to play with both of you, Baby. And I know you've been wanting to suck me off, haven't you?" Sean whined a little, knowing that his boyfriend was right. "Use that dirty mouth of yours to get Daddy hard before I fuck you like the little slut I know you are for me, Baby." Damn. When Mark talked dirty in that deepened baritone it makes everyone in the same room get horny. Sean pounced on Mark's dick the instant his hand released his neck, wetly sucking on his junk like it was his favorite flavor of candy. Mark had a hand tangled in Jack's green mop and yanked him off his dick when he started to lower his body to the bed. "Keep your ass in the air, Baby." Jack whined in understanding before Mark released his hair, going back to his dick. Mark reached to grab the lube and got a good amount onto two of his fingers before nearly closing the cap and tossing it back onto the bed; with Jack's butt in the air, Mark had easy access to his entrance and he quickly plunged his lubed up fingers into Sean's hole, making him let out a deep groan as he continued giving him a blowjob. Nate watched as Mark fingerfucked Jack while he sucked him off, undeniable bliss on the Irishman's face; Mark wasn't even moving his arm or even his wrist, he was just pumping those two digits in and out of Jack like he's done it a thousand times and most likely has now that Nate thinks about it.

Mark removed his fingers and once more pulled Sean off his member. "Face Nathan and get on your hands and knees." Doing as he was told, Nate was curious what Mark had in mind when he spoke those words, but it quickly came to him as he reached over Jack's body and gripping his hips, yanking his whole form closer to the duo before he smacked his hand away from his cock. "Go on, Baby. Get Nate off like you did me." Jack was instantly on his dick, his hands trailing up his thighs and taking hold underneath them. It was moments later that Nate moaned with Jack as Mark plunged deep into him, his large hands seeming to swallow up Sean's hips. "Just relax your throat Jack; I'll do the rest." Nate glanced at Mark, confusion on his face, but the man only smirked as he slid almost all the way out of Jack before slamming back into him; the action caused Jack to rock forward, his mouth bobbing on Nate's cock and the singer instantly knew why Mark told his lover to relax.

Mark was using Sean to fuck both of them.

Having come so many times that Nate honestly can't remember what number this one is going to be, his eyes filled with desire as he watched Jack rock back and forth, his hot mouth sliding on and off his stiff mass as he listened to the slick sound of skin slapping skin as Mark pounded into Jack; the literal middle man of the situation could do nothing, but breathe through his nose and release pleased moans that caused vibrations to surround Nate's dick, making him moan with Sean. Mark was going to town on Jack's hole, having already set a hard and fast pace from the start. Nate heard as Sean's moans went up in pitch and knew that he was nearing his release just as fast as he was himself. "Mark..! Fuck, we're both so close..!" "I know, Nate. My Baby's hot ass is getting tight around my cock. You're such a filthy little slut for my cock, aren't you, Baby?" Jack whimpered in response, wanting to speak, but he knew that if he pulled off Nate now, he wasn't going to come anytime soon. Mark was in total control right now and he remembers how evil he can be when it comes to letting him finally come. "Oh, fuck..! Fuck! Mark, I'm gonna...!" "Then come. Shoot your seed deep down my Baby's throat; I know it'll be enough for him to follow you into bliss." Nate lost what small control he had left and cried out as he came, Jack almost eagerly taking it all as he too shot his load; they heard Mark groan loudly, bucking roughly into Sean's ass as he came as well.

"Fuck...I'm not sure how much more I can take..." Nate breathed as his body tried to process the pleasure flooding it, praying that his heart didn't explode on him from how fast it was beating. Mark carefully pulled out of Jack, the man getting onto his knees and turning around, nearly throwing himself onto Mark as they sucked face with a passion that almost made Nate jealous. "Think your up for one more round?" As he caught his breath, Nate did a mental check and offered the duo a smile. "I think I can take it." Mark gave Nathan a wicked smirk before he took his arms and pulled him to his muscled frame, turning him so his back was pressed against Mark's chest. "Good. Now, before we finish this off, I want to know your color right now." "...Green." Nate had to take a moment to actually think since the bliss that had his brain drunk was starting to fade a little bit so he could form something that resembled a thought. "Alright. I'll check in with you one last time, but after that, like I've mentioned before, if you start to feel unsafe or scared, use your colors to tell us." Nate nodded his head as he turned his head and kissed Mark deeply, letting the man's wet muscle play with his own in his mouth before Mark pulled away, a thin strand of saliva connecting them for a moment. Once more, Mark grabbed the lube and coated his fingers, using his un-lubed hand to spread Nate's legs apart and then pushed his slicked digits into his entrance. Nate whimpered as the all too familiar pleasure shocked his nerves.

This time, however, he wasn't rushing anything, no matter how much Nate started to beg him to. He was making sure that he was properly stretched as much as Mark could get him with his three fingers, keeping the other YouTuber sated on desire by kissing, sucking, and biting his neck and shoulder, his free hand reaching around to gently pinch and twist his nipples. He moved that hand down his chest to his dick when Jack leaned in and started to lick and suck on the hardened buds, getting more and more wanton groans from Nate as he started to squirm. Mark lubed up his already rock hard cock and grasped Nathan's hips in his hands to keep him still; with a slow, single thrust, Mark was fully seated inside of Nate. When he expected the German-Korean to move, he didn't. Mark hooked his hands in the bend of Nate's legs and hoisted him up, spreading his legs apart until he was totally exposed. Nate was glad that Mark gave him some time to adjust to the new position, but was surprised when he heard the cap for the lube pop open. He opened his eyes to see that Jack had crawled into the space in front of Nate and saw the slight glisten of the lubricant on his fingers. Nate swallowed and locked eyes with a waiting Jack, seeing the care and concern he had from him; he's never had sex with a man until tonight, let alone have two men inside of him. However, he knew that the duo wouldn't never force him to do anything and would never hurt him, so he nodded his head and Jack moved. Sharp hissed at the new burn of being stretched while Mark was already in him, but that feeling faded quickly, giving way to a more heightened pleasure that made him groan with desire.

Taking that as a good sign, Jack started to move his fingers in and out, getting hard from listening to Nate's whimpers of lust as well as the feeling of Mark's dick sliding against his fingers while he's buried in Nate's tight ass. Once he felt Nate's inner walls had more give, he removed his fingers and cracked the bottle of lube open one last time, coating his erection before fully closing the cap and tossing the bottle off the bed. Nate felt as Jack relieved Mark of one of his legs, lining himself with his hole before he carefully started to push inside. Mark and Jack both witnessed as Nate's face screwed up upon Sean's dick breaching him, the duo keeping a close eye on him once the Irish born was completely in. "What's your color, Nathan?" Mark asked as he saw Nate try to keep himself from crying out, unsure if it was from pain that he couldn't take. Nate had to regain control over his lungs and take a few slow, deep breathes before he finally moved his mouth. "G-Green, but give me a minute holy balls..." "Are you in too much pain?" Nate shook his head. "I mean, it does hurt a little, but it's nothing I can't take. I just...need to adjust to this." He breathed, moving his arms so one was around Jack's shoulders, the other folding back to hook onto the back of Mark's neck; he was using that to keep himself grounded as he kept trying to steady himself and relax. After a few more minutes, he had successfully regained control over his lungs and body and started to relax a little bit into Mark's chest, getting use to the feeling of the duo within him.

Using his arms to help him, Nate lifted himself a little bit before sinking back down. The duo bit down their moans in order to hear if Nate was in any pain or discomfort, but smiled to him when he said, "You two can move now." A smirk rested on Mark's face for a moment longer than Jack's as they slowly tugged Nate off their junk and then let gravity lower him back down; Jack knew that Mark would have done that anyway because while he trusts Nate's words, he wants to make sure himself that the other man was okay. Once he confirmed that he was, Fischbach locked his eyes with Sean and the other knew what he wanted to do. Using his legs to keep him in place, both Jack and Mark pulled their hips because before snapping them back and Nate screamed in pleasure. They shared another smirk as they forgo being slow in favor of giving Nate the ultimate climax he'll have for a long while, setting a hard, fast pace as they went as deep into him as they could. Nate's body shook hard from the amount of pleasure assaulting his mind, his toes completely curled as both Mark and Jack thrusted into him. Nate's never felt so full in his life, and it was a sensation that he found hard to describe at the moment since he was too focused on the feeling of two cocks sliding in and out of him like his body wasn't even there.

"Ah! Ooohhh, fuck! Right there!" Nate cried out as Mark changed the angle a little bit, having moved Nate's hips forward a touch, and smiled into his shoulder. "Is Daddy making you feel good?" Nate nodded his head as Mark kept hitting his pleasure point. "Well, since it's not just Daddy right now, let's make you feel extra good." Nathan wasn't sure what Mark meant by that until he took a hold of his waist and moved his hips forward a few centimeters more and... " **AHHH!** " Nate screamed as both of their dicks slammed into his prostate. In fact, the white hot pleasure burning his blood and skin was too much for his brain and he lost the ability to form anything outside of sounds, writhing between the two men fucking him like a bitch in heat. "Fuck...Look at our dirty little bitch, so eager to take both of our cocks. You like this, Nate? Are you enjoying being  _fucked_ like the slut you are?" "Yes!  Fuck, Daddy, yes!" "Yes what?" "Yes! I enjoy being fucked like the slut I am!" He heard Jack chuckle. "My! So responsive. Looks like we're gonna have ta fix that won't we, Mark?" Upon Sean's words, the duo attacked his skin, kissing and sucking and biting every inch of his flesh their mouths and teeth could find; Jack locked his lips with Nate's and they kissed with a hunger Nate's never felt before, getting yanked away by his collar and then eagerly sucking face with Mark. "Fuck! I'm so fucking close! Fuck me more! Please, fuck me more!" "You want us to fuck you until you come?" "Please! Daddy, Sean, please!" Mark laughed softly into Nate's ear before they went even faster and harder into Nate, Jack licking and sucking on his nipples while Mark casually stroked Nate's dick, knowing the difference between him getting fucked and the handjob elevating his sense of lust and want even higher as he just focused on circling his thumb around the slit of his cock once his breath started to hitch.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm gonna come! Daddy, Sean, I'm gonna come! Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck I'm gonna! Mark, Sean, fuck... **FUCK!!** " Nate screamed on the top of his lungs as all the sensations of pure, white hot pleasure became too much as he climaxed hard, his load painting both his and Jack's chests as his inner walls slammed down on both of their dicks; they groaned in want as their own heated desire overwhelmed them and they spilled themselves inside of Nate, coming so much at their mixed seed dribbled out of Nate's hole and down their cocks. The aftershocks were intense for Nate as Mark and Jack very carefully removed him off their softening members and laid him on the bed on his back, Mark removing the collar he wore as Jack fell onto the bed next to the singer. "Are you okay?" Mark asked as he leaned over him, the man under him seeing the affection in his eyes. Nate dressed his lips in a lazy smile. "Never better." Jack smiled as he curled up against Nate as much as he dared, knowing that any stimulation outside of what he knew was coming might be too much for Nate's mind and body to handle. Mark leaned over them and grabbed the damp towel from the bowl of water that Nathan honestly forgot was even there, cleaning up the mess off his junk before turning his attention to his boyfriend. Once he was cleaned up, Mark cupped one of Nate's cheeks in his hand, rubbing his thumb against the bone a few times before he turned his attention to cleaning up Nate; the singer did jump and make soft hisses as Mark wiped up the numerous messes from his body, but followed his arm when it moved away from his body, watching as he wiped up the few near dry streaks of jizz off his sheets. And that's when Nathan saw it; though faint, one could see the stains of white that littered Mark's sheets. Some were think and short, others long and thin, a few were just blobs of various sizes.

"How many cum stains do you have on your sheets?" Mark glanced to Nate as he placed the towel back in the bowl. "I've lost count, though I can tell you that they've grown over the course of Jack's and mine relationship." "You two have been dating for nearly a year now, right?" Mark hummed. "...That's an impressive amount of sex." The duo he was in bed with laughed warmly. "I guess so." Mark spoke as he rolled Nate over so he was on his stomach. The singer felt as Mark's large hands engulfed the base of his spine, but moaned soft as he started to massage his body. "I normally do the back last, but given how many times you came, I'll start with this." "How many times did I come? I can't remember." "I came 4 times, Jack 6, and you came 7 times." Nate was very surprised. Not at the numbers, truthfully, but at the fact that Mark had even remembered. His warm hands were working on his shoulders and neck at that point, moving down the backs of his arms before getting at his legs. Nate turned himself around once Mark's hands left his legs, seeing him smile as he continued to re-loosen his body. "Damn...you're really good at this." "I know. I love gettin' massages from him too." Jack said as he threaded his fingers through Nate's sweat soaked hair. In fact, they all had sweat soaked sex hair, through the only one who really pulled it off was Mark. "There. Bet you feel better now, huh?" Nate hummed as his body finally caught up with the amount of activity he had been doing and was currently fighting off sex-induced sleep. Fischbach, once he spotted this, grinned down at Nate and pulled his duvet back, wiggling Nate's body under it before he and Jack followed; he crawled behind Nate and positioned him so he was laying on top of his muscled body, Jack curled against both of their right sides before Mark tossed the covers back over them. "Get some rest, beautiful. We have more in store for you a little later." Nate smiled into the nook of Mark's neck as he drifted off.

* * *

"Ah, Mark! Fuck, fuck, Mark! I--" Nate was cut off as he screamed, a smug grin on Mark's face. "How was that? You enjoy being dominated like that?" "Fuck no! That's not fair! Using Kirby of all of the characters?! Really?!" "It's not his fault, Mark just likes sucking things into his mouth." Mark and Nate turned to look at Jack before the trio busted out laughing. "Ah, thanks for letting me come over, Mark." The YouTuber cocked a brow. "Are you leaving already?" Nate glanced at the clock and signed. "I don't want to, but I need to. I've got work I need to get started before tomorrow." Jack whined. "Man, and it was my turn ta kick yer butt too..!" "I'm sorry Jack...Hey, you have a Skype account, right?" The Irishman nodded his head. Nate grabbed a pen and a scrap of paper off the table and scribbled something down on it before handing it over to Jack. "Call me once your back home and maybe we can play some games together." Jack smiled brightly as he flung himself into Nate's arms, hearing the man laugh and return to hug. "I'll drive you back home." "You sure?" Mark nodded his head as he stood and put his controller down on the table, leaning down to kiss Jack softly before he went to get his keys.

"It was nice ta hang out with you, Nate. I'm sure Mark will tell ya that same, but feel free ta come by anytime ya like. We'll always enjoy yer company." Nate offered the other a warm smile as he hugged him one last time before following Mark to the front door, slipping his shoes back on before they walked out of Mark's home. Once the door was closed, Mark shoved Nate into the wall behind him and kissed him deeply. Nate returned it and they made out for a few more moments before Mark pulled away. "If you ever want to do something like this again, either with me, Jack, or the both of us, just come over, alright?" "But--" Mark placed a finger to Nate's lips, silencing him. "I talked to Jack about it while you were asleep. He's perfectly fine with us having a third member in the relationship; besides, we both know that you love your girlfriend too much to actually leave her for us." Nate glanced away from Mark. "You sure I'm not just a third wheel?" "You could never be a third wheel for us; having another partner when we have sex is honestly something that Jack and I never thought about until you came into our bed. I highly doubt that any of our other friends would do something like this and I'm pretty sure that's because none of them fantasize about having sex with me." Mark said, his tone playful and teasing.

"...I'm honestly glad you both are okay with me being in your relationship like this because...this  _is_ something I want to do again." Mark smiled warmly to Nate as he leaned in and kissed him again, though they broke the kiss when they heard a rather loud whistle coming from inside Mark's house. They laughed as they spotted Jack making kiss-y faces at them. Mark flipped him off and Nate gave him a wave goodbye, the duo getting into Mark's car and leaving for Nate's home.

 


End file.
